This invention relates generally to plastic end closures, and more particularly to plastic end closures which are molded in a closed position.
Paper fiber tubes (that is, tubes which include layers of fiber material wound such as in a helix one upon the other and secured together by an adhesive) have become widely used for dispensing containers in the food packaging industry. The paper of such tubes may be plain or it may be coated, waxed, resin impregnated, or combined with other foils or films to provide a satisfactory container for various types of food products. The tubes are cut to the desired length of the container, and each end of the tube is closed.
A variety of structures are used for closing the ends of the fiber tube. One arrangement provides a metal plate which is seamed to the fiber tube. The metal plate at the top of the fiber tube includes an opening which is closed by a suitable metal plug or by a plastic end closure. Various types of plastic end closures which could be arranged to close the opening in the metal end plate are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,334,797, 3,338,445, and 3,659,756.
The present invention departs from these and other prior art plastic end closures by providing an end closure which is molded in a closed position and which can be repeatedly resealed after opening. The plastic end closure includes a stationary base and a movable tab, and the stationary base includes an opening defined by a peripheral edge for dispensing the contents of the container. The tab is coextensive with the opening, and the tab is movable relative to the base between an initially closed position and an open position and a reclosed position.
The tab is characterized by a generally flat top portion and a skirt portion depending axially from the top portion. The skirt portion of the tab is connected to the base along its front and sides by a reduced thickness tearing web when the tab is in its initially closed position. The tearing web is constructed and arranged to break to permit movement of the tab from the initially closed position to its open position for dispensing the contents of the container. When the tab is thereafter moved to a reclosed position, the skirt portion of the tab is frictionally received within the peripheral edge of the opening to reseal the end closure.